


他的猫（九）蜂蜜黄油吐司

by shonosoba



Category: SakurAiba - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonosoba/pseuds/shonosoba





	他的猫（九）蜂蜜黄油吐司

相叶的心总是在某一个瞬间仿佛静止了一般，然后等他缓过气来的时候，他的脸都快烧红了。  
“其实我不太懂感情这方面的事情。”樱井看他突然不自在的样子，诚恳地说道，“所以我不是在敷衍你，而是真心的。”  
相叶看着樱井认真的样子，不知道该说什么好，他的神情让相叶觉得樱井的“喜欢”，偶尔像成熟大人之间的调情，可是偶尔——像现在这个样子，也会像是十来岁少年的真挚，正是这种时有时无的感觉让相叶觉得樱井这么吸引自己。  
“你怎么和你弟弟一起流浪的？”相叶不知为何提起了这个话题。  
樱井也愣了愣，但很快地回答说：“我们的爸妈都不太负责任，小时候我们就到处找吃的。”  
“吃的？怎么找？没有福利院收留你们吗？”  
“刚开始没有，我们去一些寺庙或者神社里讨吃的。”樱井的表情看上去有些失落，眼睛微微下垂，但还是微笑着问，“你怎么突然问起这个了？”  
“小孩子要是营养不足，后天的发育就不太好。”相叶回答道，观察着樱井的表情，“对不起提起你的伤心事了，你晚饭想吃什么？”  
樱井说起冰箱里还有什么，两个人又下了一趟厨房。樱井坐在料理台上念着房东留下来的菜谱便签，相叶就从冰箱里翻找着食材。  
相叶偶尔抬眼看了看正把心思放在菜谱上的樱井，发现他的表情已经恢复了平常。这不太正常，相叶心想，但是他也说不出这种奇怪的违和感是怎么一回事。  
算了不想了。相叶看着樱井高兴地又从二宫的甜饼罐里拿了几块夹心饼干，津津有味地嚼着。他在心里默默叹了口气，只要不是什么危险分子，樱井是什么人又有什么所谓呢？相叶再次抬眼看向他，发现他被饼干撑满了腮帮子，空气里都是那种甜腻腻的夹心味道。  
他明天还得去买些饼干重新填满这个罐子。

市政府计划的新图书馆土地规划已经定下来了，赔给了周围住民共上亿款项，新图书馆的建设项目也提上了日程。  
换言之，设计院里两个组的内部比赛也开始了。  
相叶同时兼顾市政府计划和音乐剧院，还有和那群傻子一起的工作，头大了不止一圈，更让他觉得烦躁的是，距离他和樱井上一次在家里见面已经过去两个星期了，他连去一趟面包店的时间都没有。  
“那群傻子说什么？”相叶压制着头疼，语气很不好地问着外出跑腿的下属。  
“他们说能不能不加梁，会、会影响美观。”下属本来顺顺溜溜的一句话，抬眼看见相叶皱着眉目光锐利的样子，瞬间卡了一下。  
相叶揉了揉眉心，说：“不加梁，那就跟他们说等着他们那个镶钻大圆顶垮成碎钻。我们什么时候要去开会？”  
“会议计划是在明天下午四点。”  
“早坂。”相叶丧得几乎要趴在自己办公桌上了。  
早坂挺直了腰板，紧张地回了句是。  
“会议安排得这么晚，你们想加班可我不想啊。”相叶叹了口气，看着满桌的图纸和电脑屏幕上的模型，“现在也午休了吧？去吧，帮我去隔壁街那家面包店买面包回来。”  
早坂愣着问：“一定要那家面包店吗？我、我不太认识路……”  
相叶飞快地写了个地址给他，语气笃定：“一定要那家，你要是看到他们的老板——是个男的，就说是我想要的面包。”  
早坂懵懵懂懂地拿着他的地址出去了，相叶叹了口气，站起身来活动了一下腰板，正准备去倒杯水时，内线电话响了起来。相叶看着响个不停的电话，觉得这不太吉利。  
“相叶さん，大老板要你到20层餐厅去一起吃午饭。”  
他们的办公室在26楼，20层是个高档的西餐厅，但相叶很少去吃，原因自然是他工作忙得并不想在上菜慢又得慢条斯理享受的西餐厅里吃饭。  
大老板这个邀请来得不太及时，相叶披上自己的西装，理了理领带，像模像样地去赴约，临走前跟外面的下属吩咐让早坂把买回来的面包放到自己的办公室里。  
电梯“叮”地到达了20层，相叶谢过门口服务生的热情招待，在一个窗口位置看到了正别着餐巾吃着牛扒的大老板，还看见了一个不是很想看见的背影——隔壁组组长久我正坐在大老板的对面，慷慨陈词地说着什么。  
相叶抑制住自己掉头跑的冲动，在久我旁边坐了下来。  
“请给我一杯热柠檬蜜，谢谢。”  
“先生需要主食吗？”  
“不了，谢谢。”  
相叶快速地下完单，转向了大老板。大老板先是问了他音乐剧院的事情，又问了久我另外一个项目的问题，最后才慢慢放下刀叉，用餐巾优雅地擦了擦嘴，喝了口红酒。  
热柠檬蜜让相叶紧张的胃部舒缓了点，但还没等他完全放松下来的时候，大老板一句话又把他的五脏六腑揪到一块。  
“我约了市政府的人今晚吃饭，你们两个人都去吧。”  
相叶下意识地想拒绝，他说：“我们组今晚要加班，我走不开。”  
“你是上司你怎么要加班，加班让下属去做就好了。”大老板理所当然地说道，“我可是约了好久才约到市政府这个项目的人，你是我们的招牌，当然要出席。”  
你是我的上司你当然这么理所当然了，相叶腹诽道，看来这个应酬他是怎么都逃不掉的了。久我倒是和往常一场积极地答应了下来，甚至明里暗里地讽刺自己和相叶不一样。  
相叶实在坐不住，找了个借口提早溜了。  
回到办公室，相叶通知全员不用加班，就在全组欢呼雀跃时，他又另外找到了坂本。  
“抱歉我今晚有些事情要麻烦你。”相叶进自己办公室，看到了早坂放在桌面的面包，突然语气就软了下来，“今晚我要陪大老板去应酬，你能拿着我的车钥匙，到时候等我应酬完来接我吗？”  
“当、当然可以。”坂本二话不说地答应下来，“可是在这之前我在哪里等您？”  
“你在附近找家店坐着等我吧，费用我报销，我今晚估计要喝酒，可能要麻烦你了。”  
坂本也没多说什么，答应好之后又出去了。  
相叶坐了下来，迫不及待地打开了喵包的包装，包装还有些余温，一看就是刚出炉不久的新鲜面包。  
从喵包纸袋里调出了一张猫形便签，相叶在樱井的粉丝礼物图片里看到过这个便签，上面写着樱井给他的留言：最近工作很忙？如果面包冷了最好微波炉加热一下更好吃。  
就这样短短一句话，相叶觉得自己的心都要化了。他翻过来便签的另一面，意外地发现还有另一句留言：如果是加班晚的话，最近都是我打烊，晚上也可以过来。  
相叶把便签塞进了口袋里，精神饱满地一边啃面包一边继续工作，要他说，新鲜出炉的面包可比20层西餐厅的牛扒好吃一百倍不止。

相叶不自然地动了动脚，坐在传统日式餐厅的包厢里，面对着应酬的人，正座是个很难受的姿势。他们预先订好的菜式迟迟未上，那相叶就迟迟不能换姿势。  
他能感觉他的脚麻了，脸上还是堆着笑容，市政府的人拼命夸他的作品如何如何，却没留意到相叶的神情有些僵硬。  
坂本告诉相叶，自己在附近的一家家庭餐厅里，相叶悲哀地想着，还不如去家庭餐厅叫一份芝士肉酱意粉更好吃。  
“图书馆这个项目不好搞。”市政府的人端着酒杯，相叶也只好跟着端起酒杯，“但是相叶さん的话肯定能拿出与众不同的作品吧。”  
“您太抬举我了。”  
几个人一边商业互吹一边喝酒吃饭，随着饭局越来越深入，他们的话题也就越来越不加限制，相叶的头也越来越疼，他被灌了好几杯酒，都是高度数的酒，不至于烂醉，但是起码意识不太清醒，也因此他借机就从饭局退了出来，跌跌撞撞地走到走廊上，和两个舞伎擦肩而过。  
服务生一直搀扶着他到前门，扶着他上了车才放心离去。  
至少服务态度是好的，相叶靠着后座椅心想，饭不怎么好吃。  
坂本问他是不是直接回家，相叶嗯了一声，让他从前座拿了几粒胃药和矿泉水，赶紧吃了药靠在了后座椅上，闭上眼睛养会儿神。  
过了一会儿，相叶像突然想起了什么似的坐了起来，问坂本现在几点。  
“快九点半了。”  
“……这么晚了。”相叶自言自语地说了句，看到路口前方的便利店，“你在便利店等我一下，我去买些东西。”  
“我帮您去买吧。”  
“不用，我正好醒醒酒，你不知道我要买哪种。”  
他最近工作太忙了，上次吃了二宫的饼干，他到现在都还没买回去赔罪。二宫已经念叨了两个星期了，他趁现在想起来了，先在便利店买些饼干充个数。  
他下车稍微站稳了点，觉得自己酒醒了不少，脚步漂浮地去拿了两包饼干一袋限定薯片和一些果冻，站到了收银台前。  
“欢迎光临，请问还有别的需要吗？”店员一边为他扫描商品一边问。  
相叶往视线范围四周扫了扫，目光落到了旁边货架上摆着的润滑油和安全套，鬼使神差地拿了一瓶润滑油和一盒安全套，神情自若地付了钱，店员也了解地用了、袋子把东西装好了之后再递给了他。  
回到车后，坂本关心地问：“您有没有觉得好点了？”  
相叶点点头：“好多了。坂本，你送我到另一个地方。”  
坂本不明所以地把相叶送到了一家他早有耳闻的面包店前，疑惑地停下了车，看了看已经拉下卷帘门的橱窗，好奇地问准备下车的相叶：“这家店不是已经关门了吗？”  
相叶看了看店门还没拉下卷帘，推开了车门。“没事，有人在等我。”  
从厨房里透露来的光像星星一样，默默等待着几亿光年外有人能发现它。  
“你把车停回去自己的地方，明天开过来设计所就行了。”相叶回过头对坂本嘱咐了一句，推开了面包店的店门，听到风铃依旧响起悦耳的声音。  
樱井听到声音就从厨房钻了出来，手里还拿着抹布，看上去正在搞清洁。看到他，樱井突然如释重负地笑了：“我还担心明天休店，要是你明天过来怎么办。你刚下班吗？”  
“嗯？嗯……所以过来看看。”相叶不自然地摸了摸脖子，“你还没走吗？”  
“在搞卫生，很快就走了。”樱井走过来，闻到了他身上的酒味，“你喝酒了？加班喝酒不太好吧？”他一边说一边走向店门，拉下了卷帘门，店里顿时漆黑一片，只剩下厨房的光，“我给你倒杯水吧？”  
相叶意识有些跟不上，跟着他进了厨房，坐在一旁的凳子上，注视着樱井为他倒了杯温水。  
“今晚公司有应酬。”相叶喝了口水，解释道，“我提早离开了，路过这儿就想来看看。”  
“哦那你吃饱了吗？不是光喝酒了吧？”  
相叶皱起了眉，抱怨道：“那里的饭不好吃。”  
樱井听到他的抱怨笑了起来，从旁边的小柜子里拿出了两个面包，说：“今天卖剩的，不介意的话拿去吃。”  
相叶接过面包，问他卖剩的面包要怎么处置。  
“卖剩的倒不是很多，拿去喂一下流浪猫或者去给些肚子饿的人，之类的？”  
相叶摸了摸自己的肚子，笑着啃起了面包来。  
“你弟弟呢？怎么只有你在负责打烊？”相叶看他忙碌的样子问道。  
“我们轮流来的，这几天刚好是我，店员又得去约会，只好我来啦。”  
厨房里飘着一股淡淡的烘焙味道，相叶坐在凳子上，看着樱井正很卖力地擦着料理台，那里好像有些顽固的污迹。他深蓝色的工作服用细长的带子绑在腰上，工作服口袋上还绣着一只猫。  
相叶安静地嚼着面包，一声不吭地看着樱井忙来忙去，眼里的光被点亮了。  
“翔ちゃん。”相叶突然喊了他一声。  
樱井停下了手中的活，转过头疑惑地看向他。  
“你说你不太懂感情的事。”相叶把面包的包装叠好放进了自己的口袋里，站了起来，“你所谓的‘不懂’，到底是怎么不懂呢？”他一步一步地走向樱井，每走进一步，他眼里的光就更亮了点，“你为什么可以在我亲了你之后两个星期都一声不吭呢？”  
相叶的头脑一半清醒一半混乱，清醒的那一半支撑着他走向樱井，混乱的那一半控制着他表现得不像平时的自己。  
“我……”樱井注视着他的眼睛，发现相叶的眼神里藏着很多他说不清的情绪。他活得足够久了，久得把一只不懂世事的猫磨成一个懂得人情世故的人，但是他之所以不是完整的“人”，是因为他从来都不懂得人类的复杂感情，他会模仿和学习，但他不会感受。  
而在相叶同样看着他的这一瞬间，他好像感受到了一些无法言说的情绪。  
“你又是这种表情了。”相叶看着他的脸说道。  
“什么……表情？”  
相叶看着他的眼睛，似乎想住进他的眼睛里。“就是很澄澈的眼神，一点杂质都没有的，让人不忍心伤害，让人觉得你不会撒谎的表情。”  
“我是……真的不懂。”樱井坦诚地说道，“我对这方面很迟钝，迟钝到……那是我第一次被人亲。所以……对不起我没有做到你想象中的反应。”  
樱井一板一眼地解释着，相叶的心思就越发混乱了起来，他忍不住问自己所谓想象中的反应是什么。樱井是不是应该在那个充满阳光和书页味道的午后回吻他，甚至就在那幢除了他俩没有任何一个人在的房子里做些不为人知的事情。  
他的头又疼了起来，相叶紧闭着眼皱着眉，揉了揉眉心。  
啊算了，他的大脑尖叫着让他不要再想。  
大脑关闭了他的冷静思考模式，于是肢体开始直接越过“思考”的环节，直接付诸于行动。相叶拉过在担忧地看着自己的樱井，吻上了他柔软的嘴唇。  
樱井安静地被他亲吻着，任由相叶撬开他的嘴用舌头去探索每一寸地方，相叶身上的酒味和烘焙面包味，像一条无形的锁链哐当锁住了樱井的心，樱井的思绪飘远了，飘向了全是棉花糖的天空。  
相叶退开了点，注视着樱井的眼睛，低声但又笃定地对他说：“我喜欢你……你懂吗？”  
樱井的思绪被锁链猛拉了回来，相叶突然被他用力的一抱吓了一跳，没等他开口说话，就被一个吻把想说的话全都撞飞了。  
热烈又激烈的吻完全是相叶预想外的东西，他趁着空隙大口大口地呼吸着空气，又陷进樱井的热吻里，几乎快要融化在里面。  
当樱井的手慢慢沿着他的背部往下滑的时候，相叶的思考模式一瞬间上了线——他们要在面包房做这种事吗？他不是说他对这种很迟钝吗？为什么突然这么热烈？可是等樱井开始撩起他的衬衫时，思考模式又崩溃了。  
相叶倒吸一口凉气，樱井的下身正抵着他的，樱井刚好松开了他的嘴唇——然后把吻移到了他的脖子上，相叶仰起了脖子，感觉到樱井有一颗小尖牙划过了他的皮肤，引起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
西装裤的皮带发出碰撞的响声，然后西装裤应声滑到了膝盖处。相叶感觉到樱井大腿间的温度，连理智都烧没了，缠绵之间却听到樱井低沉的声音，想要拼命压制着什么似的开口：“教我……我不太会。”  
相叶把自己的理智挽救了点回来，低头看到樱井拿着自己鬼使神差在便利店买的润滑油和安全套，心想果然他还是不会。转念一想，为什么自己会是被上的那个？可是在这紧要关头，他是不是被上的那个也不重要了。  
“用手指。”相叶简单地“发号司令”，“沾多点当润滑扩张……轻点，慢慢来。”  
他脸上的潮红越来越明显，相叶全靠身后的料理台支撑着背部，屈着腿方便樱井替他扩张——他在别人店里的厨房里做着这种事，如果被除樱井之外的人知道，估计他真的不用见人了。  
“呜……唔。”一声呻吟差点从嘴缝漏了出来，相叶赶紧用手捂住嘴巴，樱井抬眼看向他，澄澈的眼神现在已经染上情欲，变得有些锐利起来了。  
“疼？……”樱井问他。  
相叶摇摇头，松开了捂住嘴巴的手，声音变得有些瓷声瓷气：“我、我觉得可以了……”  
樱井认真地看着他，相叶被他看得有些不好意思，别过脸让他快点。  
“你看上去……很好看。”樱井依旧注视着他，“还有……声音很好听。”他凑上去和相叶的额头相抵，含住了相叶的下唇。  
相叶失神地陷进亲吻里，用手插进樱井的头发里把他拉向自己，同时让樱井进入了自己。  
他的世界里就剩下自己和樱井的心跳声，不知道为什么，他总觉得樱井的心跳声比自己的快上那么多，可能是因为他的心已经融化了一半了。  
樱井每一下都顶到深处，相叶被他亲吻堵住了嘴，偶尔有一两声呻吟泄了出来，相叶就能感觉到樱井的力道又重了点。  
在头晕目眩的高潮之后，相叶腿软地靠着樱井，眯起眼睛享受着樱井用舌头仔细地舔舐着他脖子上的汗水。  
“我要送你回家吗？”等相叶整理好自己的衣服，用冷水洗了洗脸之后，樱井问道，“已经很晚了。”  
相叶在外套里翻找到手机，二宫已经打了好多次电话给他了。“嗯……都这么晚了。我回个电话。”  
樱井默不作声地去清洁他们刚刚在的地方，又脱下自己被相叶弄脏了的工作服，打算带回去清洗。  
“喂？”二宫的声音响了起来，“你干嘛去了啊？这么晚了。”  
“对不起，咳……”相叶一开口就觉得自己声音沙哑，清了清嗓子，“我加班晚了，今晚在这边睡。”  
“哇……你要不要这么拼命啊？好吧，那你自己小心。”  
相叶挂了电话，转过头看见樱井正坐在一边等着自己。看他讲完电话，樱井站起身走了过来，拉起了他的手，紧紧地握在手心里。  
相叶的眼眶突然热了起来，他眨了眨眼睛，把热气散去。  
“你要带我去哪？”  
“你要去我家吗？”  
两个人都愣了愣，相叶微微点点头，又突然想起了什么：“不会打扰到你弟弟？”  
“不会，我不和他住一起。”樱井回答道，“这么晚不一定能等到出租车，你在这里等我？”  
“不用，我跟你一起去吧。”  
樱井关了电闸，从后门出来锁上了门，回过头就遇上相叶好像发呆似的看着自己。他愣了愣，在昏暗的后巷里再一次和相叶接了个吻。  
相叶窝在出租车里，有些昏昏欲睡，他的腰有些酸软，出租车的皮车垫正好能缓解一下。  
看他皱着眉，樱井解开了安全带坐过去一点，问他是不是不舒服。相叶被突然凑过来的他吓了一跳，下意识看了司机一眼，否认地摇了摇头。  
樱井放心了，但还是没有挪回去，紧挨着相叶，握着他有些冰凉的手指，温柔地摩挲着指腹的位置。  
樱井家在一幢高级公寓里，相叶抬头看了看，这座公寓被说成是公寓建筑“指向标”，他也有研究过，但没想过樱井就住在这里。他看见公寓上亮起的数不清的灯光，突然意识到他正在踏入一个私人领域里。  
公寓大门已经没有多少人出入了，穿过冷清的大堂来到电梯间，相叶小声地问：“你住几楼？”  
“16，我弟在18楼。”  
相叶有些惊奇：“他也在这里住吗？”  
“是啊，他不肯和我住，又不想住得太远。”  
樱井改换了一种牵手方式，和他十指相扣。相叶抬头看电梯层数跳转时，转过头去看了看樱井。樱井留意到他目光，也转过头看了看他，疑惑地嗯了一声。  
相叶露出一丝浅笑，摇摇头。  
樱井打开了家门，相叶首先就看到了放在门边的像宠物小楼梯一样的东西，他看着那个小楼梯眨了眨眼睛，问：“对哦，hoshi在吗？”  
樱井好像也是突然想到这个问题，结结巴巴地说：“他……他在我弟那里，他有时候会喜欢待在那边。”  
“啊……也是，一只猫多寂寞啊，你弟弟也在养猫。”  
相叶跟着樱井穿过走廊，看到了宽敞的客厅，四散着一些宠物玩具和用品，但总体来说十分整洁。樱井尴尬地收起地上的逗猫棒和球，把它们都丢进柜子里，却转过头看见相叶拿起了他随手放在开放式厨房边上的建筑杂志，掀开了他用标签贴起来的一页。  
“等、……”  
为时已晚，相叶已经看到特地用标签贴起来的一页，印着自己的建筑设计和杂志刊登自己的照片。  
杂志被樱井抽走了，相叶抬头看向慌慌张张藏书的樱井，笑得很甜：“你为什么要藏起来？”  
“……不想被你看。”  
“为什么？”  
樱井快速地看了他一眼：“不知道。”  
相叶笑着走过去，抱住了他有些不好意思的“小猫咪”，看向“小猫咪”的眼睛。那双眼睛里清亮的目光遇上他，突然就变得温柔多情了起来。  
这个吻跟刚才在面包房的不一样，这个吻更轻更温柔，也更亲密缠绵，快要把他们的灵魂都吞噬掉。他们额头相抵，微微喘着气，相叶从来没有觉得谈恋爱交往接吻上床都是这么让人魂牵梦萦的事情，好像只需这几分钟的亲吻，他们连灵魂都能融为一体。  
相叶背靠着樱井的床，感受到樱井爬上来时床往下陷的感觉，下一秒，他们又陷进亲吻里。樱井伸手一颗一颗地解开他的衬衫纽扣，掌心从胸前慢慢滑向肩膀，替相叶脱下了衬衫，露出了上半身。  
正当樱井直起身来去解皮带时，相叶感觉到他的身体突然一僵，接着樱井的手抚上了自己的左肩，像在抚摸着什么珍重的宝物一样，带着不可控制的颤抖。  
“翔ちゃん？……”接着昏暗的壁灯光线，相叶看向樱井，樱井也听到他叫自己，视线从左肩移向他，相叶的左肩上有着一块面积很大的胎记，“怎么哭了？……”  
樱井听到他的话，不可置信地擦了擦眼睛，才发现从自己的眼睛里涌出了泪水。  
相叶坐了起来，帮他擦掉了眼泪，担忧地问他怎么了。“……这个……吓到你了？……这不是什么伤痕，是我的胎记，第一眼看上去是有些吓人……对不起。”  
“不是。”樱井再次伸手抚上他的左肩，“只是……想起了些事情。”他看向相叶，不知道是不是光线的错觉，相叶只觉得樱井的神情变了，他看自己的眼神似乎多了些情绪，“……这让我觉得我见到你是命中注定的。”  
相叶笑了出来：“你也信命运这种说法的吗？”  
樱井认真地点了点头，凑过去抵着相叶的额头。“因为你就是我的‘命运’。”  
不知道为什么，相叶觉得樱井的亲吻里多了他也说不清的情绪，樱井的一切动作都变得很温柔，但是抱着自己的手却紧紧不放。刚才在面包店里有一种为情欲而发泄的感觉，但是现在却多了很多很多情绪在里面，樱井似乎不知道这种情绪该怎么表达，把全部情绪都反馈到动作上，温柔又深情，差点没把相叶的魂都勾了去。  
相叶累得直接倒在枕头里睡过去了，樱井喊了他几声也只听到哼哼两声回应。被汗水弄湿的丝丝缕缕头发搭在额头上，一只手还松松垮垮地抓着樱井的手。  
樱井帮他擦了擦头发，还有脸和脖子上的汗水，躺了下来安静地注视着相叶的睡颜。他轻轻地靠近他，伸手把相叶抱在了怀里，感受着他略微有些比常人高的体温。  
我的，都是我的。  
他想着，把头靠过去，认真地轻声地对熟睡的人说：“我回来了。”

早晨的阳光照进了卧室，相叶被阳光照醒了，讨厌地别过脸，脸颊却碰到了一个温热的物体。  
他朦胧着醒过来，睁开眼，看到樱井把自己圈在了怀里，心情一下子变得特别好。相叶看到樱井因为自己动来动去也醒了，樱井睁开惺忪睡眼，一眼就看到相叶靠在他旁边看着他，阳光照在他身上，连眼睛里的褐色都像焦糖一样甜蜜。  
“早上好。”  
“早上好。”  
相叶咧开嘴笑了起来，樱井微微笑着吻了他。  
两个人在床上温存了好久才舍得起床，相叶借了樱井的衣服去洗了个澡，樱井则去把昨天相叶穿的衣服简单地用熨斗烫一遍，好让它看上去没那么皱巴巴的。  
“你要不要在衣服上喷些香水？”樱井问刚从浴室出来的相叶。  
相叶正擦着头发，看到自己的衣服都被烫好铺在了沙发边上。  
“好啊，我能借你的香水吗？”  
“你看看喜欢哪种味道吧，都在那边的柜子上。”  
相叶专心研究着香水时，松本的电话突然打到了手机上，樱井赶紧接了电话，对面劈头盖脸就是问他为什么昨晚不发视频又不发推迟更新的推文。  
“对不起！”相叶被吓得回头，看见樱井一脸闯大祸的表情，“我现在去发！”  
“你先给我开个门吧，我拿些东西过来。”松本没好气地说道。  
樱井连连说是，一路小跑去开了门。松本一边抱怨他忘了发视频一边走进客厅，和穿着樱井灰色睡衣的相叶四目相对。  
“你好。”松本神情自若地向他问好。  
“你、你好……”相叶的脸突然红了。  
松本却没看出什么异样，把手里的东西放到了厨房料理台上，说：“我拿了些蜂蜜过来。”  
“哇这么好。”樱井从卧室里拿着手提电脑跑出来，慌慌张张地打开网页准备上传视频，“我昨晚忘记该发视频了。”  
相叶的脸更红了，如果不是自己昨晚贸然去找樱井，樱井应该不至于忘记发视频，更别说他们昨晚根本就没空。  
“你的香水挑好了吗？”樱井一边摆弄着电脑一边问他。  
“啊、嗯，挑好了，你觉得这个怎样？”相叶把香水瓶举起来问道。  
樱井抬眼看了看，笑弯了眉眼：“好，这个很好闻。”  
在一旁的松本一直没说话，看着他们之间的互动。相叶被招呼坐到樱井旁边，樱井兴致勃勃地告诉他这一期视频都做了什么吃的，相叶微微笑着看上去一点不耐烦都没有。突然，樱井凑过去亲了一下相叶，相叶看上去很惊愕，慌张地看了一眼松本。  
两个人的目光撞上了，倒是相叶首先移开了视线。  
“我先走了，还要去买材料。”松本也移开了视线。  
“哦~拜拜~”  
等松本走了之后，樱井才松了口气，转过头问相叶饿不饿。  
“我告诉你一个用蜂蜜做的很好吃的吐司。”樱井的语调上扬，听着又悦耳又甜，相叶听他的话走去了厨房，“面包去了面包边，切成六角形，我这里有模具……然后涂上黄油，两片面包黄油向内夹在一起。”  
“……把面包放进蛋液中浸泡好。”樱井帮相叶烧热了锅，倒进了油，“过一会儿调小火，放进面包，一边炸一边翻转，炸至两面呈金黄色。”樱井打开了松本拿过来的蜂蜜，用蜂蜜棒拉出了蜂蜜，浇在了刚出锅的黄油吐司上，并且放了点鲜奶油在上面，“大功告成。”  
两个人窝在沙发里吃着蜂蜜吐司，看着樱井最新上传的视频，偶尔甜甜地相视一笑。  
樱井下午三点半开车送相叶到设计所，相叶身上喷着他的香水，连头发梢都是他家洗发水的味道。  
“今晚一起吃饭吗？”樱井问。  
相叶露出了为难的表情：“我想，可是这个会议不知道要开到几点……客户有点难搞。”  
樱井点了点头，说：“不管怎样，你下班就给我个电话吧？”  
“好。”相叶笑眯眯地回答，“我上去了。”他朝樱井摆摆手，大步走向大厦入口，朝前台打了声招呼。  
“相叶さん！你可来了！”组员看见他迟迟不来，担心他是不是忘记了下午有会议要开。  
“我没迟到吧？”相叶心情颇好地开了句玩笑。  
细心的组员发现他还穿着昨天的衣服，正想小声讨论一番，小野突然推开了办公室门，扯着嗓子说：“哇大忙人你终于在了！咦你怎么还穿着昨天的衣服？”  
“你怎么知道这是昨天的衣服？”  
“我那个组的小姑娘每天都观察你呢，我连你今天配什么领带都知道。”小野笑嘻嘻地回答道，“更别说你换了香水，是瞒不过女人的。”小野深呼吸一口气，“今天的香水怎么那么甜啊？甜而不腻，反而清新得不行，你昨晚在别人家过夜？”  
相叶笑了笑，没去回答她的问题：“找我什么事？”  
小野一秒切换回工作模式：“轻井泽那个音乐剧院的项目，客户说后天抽个时间大家见个面，正好我的室内设计也要给她过目。”  
“行，你们安排吧。我先去准备和那群傻子开会。”  
等相叶进了自己的办公室，组员都七嘴八舌地问起昨天到底发生了什么。坂本像突然想起了什么似的啊了一声：“昨晚……我送了他去一家面包店，明明都已经关门了，他说有人在等他，就让我走了。”  
“啥？啥面包店啊？”  
早坂听到面包店的字眼，从电脑屏幕前移开视线，推了推眼镜。“莫非是那家youtuber开的面包店？”  
“youtuber？”  
早坂迅速地在电脑上输入了那位youtuber的网址，马上弹出了油管频道和推特地址，大家都围在了屏幕前，看到了那位和相叶一起过夜的youtuber的真面目。


End file.
